


Eboys Agere One Shots

by w1lby_s00t



Category: Eboys (Podcast), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, CG!Alex, CG!George, CG!James, CG!Will, Coping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Little!Alex, Little!George, Little!James, Little!Will, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Pacifiers, Stuffed Toys, Temper Tantrums, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1lby_s00t/pseuds/w1lby_s00t
Summary: one shots involving age regression for the eboys fandom! requests are open!chapter 1: need some help? (little!george/cg!will)chapter 2: it’s okay (little!alex/cg!james)chapter 3: careful with the baby! (little!george/cg!eboys)chapter 4: puppy love (little!george/cg!alex)chapter 5: help, i need somebody (little!will/cg!james)chapter 6: birthday boy (little!alex/cg!eboys)
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/James Marriott, Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney, George Andrew/Alex Elmslie, George Andrew/Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney/James Marriott, George Andrew/James Marriott, George Andrew/Will Lenney, Will Lenney/James Marriott
Comments: 33
Kudos: 77





	1. Requests

Hello! This is the request page for any requests or suggestions you may have for any scenarios you would like to see :) 

Just to clarify, this is NOT meant to be seen as a sexual kink. 

Some rules to please read before making a request: 

1\. As said above, no sexual content, especially not involving someone who is regressed. Mildly suggested/hinted at is okay as long as all parties involved are in their adult mindsets. 

2\. SFW omorashi (also known as omocute) is okay.

3\. I’m okay with writing messing, just don’t expect me to write anything graphic and especially nothing sexual. 

4\. If a request sounds obviously fetish-y to me I will decline it. 

5\. Please nothing involving non-con or dub-con. 

That about sums it up! I have a few ideas for chapters already and I will post them soon but I would love to hear from y’all as well! Just leave a comment below and I’ll see what I can do ~


	2. need some help? (little!george/cg!will)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While filming another Tinder video, an awkward exchange makes George begin to slip. 
> 
> George’s littlespace: 2-5 years old 
> 
> (cw: diaper wearing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a request by yuckk ♥︎ feel free to comment any requests below!

It had been a few days since George started his latest video - another installment of pretending to be someone he’s not on Tinder. This time he chose to use Will again, this time changing some details about his bio and using a different name and picture. After giving it a few days to mess around with the people he was messaging on the app, he decided he had enough content to go off of and began to film today.

So there sat George and Will in front of the filming set up on George’s desk. They decided to include some video of them reacting to the crazy exchanges as well as audio, just to switch it up a bit, so George had on his usual mask, sunglasses and cap to conceal his identity for the camera. 

Something that he didn’t want to admit was that, honestly, he didn’t want to film right now. He didn’t feel sick or bad or anything - he could just feel himself on the brink of regressing. He had thought about telling Will about this (he was aware of the regression) and asking to reschedule, but by the time he had realized how he was feeling, he already had all the filming equipment set up and his get-up on. Plus, he had a schedule to stick to, so he hated the idea of putting off filming anyway.

“All ready?” Will asked, snapping George out of his mindset. He gave a nod and leaned in to press record on the camera and sat back once it started. 

As he and Will went throughout the recording, laughing at the ridiculous conversations George (or “Will”) had with people, he slowly felt himself lose more and more grip of his adult self. After a while things began to feel... fuzzy. Like nothing he was doing or saying felt real. Like he was on autopilot almost, trying to keep out of his headspace for long enough to at least get the video done first. 

“George... you feelin’ alright?” Will suddenly asked, having noticed George didn’t quite seem like himself. 

“Uh.. y-yeah, I’m fine,” the masked man said. “Just got distracted thinking about... stuff. Anyway, uh, let’s see the next conversation,” he quickly changed the subject as he opened the next chat log. 

“Ah yeah, this one was weird, I didn’t even respond to it.” He said as he recognized the profile picture. “Hey there sexy,” he began reading in an exaggerated flirty voice, earning a chuckle from Will. “Are you looking for a big strong-“ 

He stopped once he saw the next word. “D... Daddy...” He mumbled. Everything felt even more fuzzier now. Somehow, just reading the word “Daddy” completely pushed him over the edge and right into his littlespace for a moment. He shook his head and tried to continue, “T-to, um... t-take...” It was becoming difficult for him to read or speak. “Uh...” He felt his face redden underneath his disguise and tears beginning to form in his eyes from embarassment. 

Now Will definitely knew something was up - and he had a pretty good idea of what that something was. He carefully reached over to save the footage they already got and then turned the camera off, earning a whine of protest from George. 

“N-no!” He whined, looking to Will. “I c’n do it...” Will couldn’t see because of the disguise, but he could just sense that George was on very fragile territory right now. 

“Aw, it’s okay bud,” Will said with a soft tone of voice. “We can finish up later, yeh? You need some downtime, I can tell.” Now that he thought about it, it had been a while since George last went into his littlespace. 

“Noooo...” George whimpered and crossed his arms, sitting back in his chair. “Wan’ film. ‘M big, I pw- promise.” 

Will took note of that almost-lisp. “Hmm. I’m not sure G-man, I don’t think you are big right now. Or should I say, I don’t think you want to be big right now. Am I right?” He asked. It was a trick question really, he already knew the answer, but he didn’t want to force George into a headspace that he didn’t want to be in. 

George was silent for a moment before he slowly nodded, sniffling softly. He didn’t want to be a big boy right now, he just wanted to be babied and cuddled. 

“Aww, it’s okay Gee...” Will said gently, feeling his heart break a bit at the sniveling confession. “You can be little, it’s alright. Do you need some help going down, hm?” He asked. Sometimes the boy needed a little push to help him get fully immersed into his littlespace.

George nodded and went to rub his eyes, realizing he still had his sunglasses and the rest of his disguise on. Will cracked a tiny empathetic smile as he reached over. “Here, let’s get that silly disguise off ya.” He took the cap off, then the sunglasses, and then finally undid the bandanna. “There’s a handsome fella.” He cooed as he sat the items down on the desk, earning a blush and a grin from George. 

“Now, can you tell me how old you are Georgie?” Will asked. He tended to alternate between different ages depending on how small he wants to be or how stressed he is.

George stopped and thought for a moment before holding up 5 fingers. 

“You’re five?” Will asked for confirmation, and George nodded. “Hmm, so not very little. Do you wanna be littler, buddy?” He asked. He wasn’t about to force him to be younger, but he wanted to ask and make sure. 

The boy’s face became pink with blush as he nodded shyly and put his fingers down. Will smiled a bit and ruffled his hair gently. “Aww, that’s okay. You can be as little as you want. How’s about we get you comfortable then?” He suggested. 

“Mmkay.” George said softly. Will got out of his chair and helped George out of his and walked him over to the closet, holding his hand the whole time. 

“D’ya want to wear a nappy this time, Gee?” Will asked. George hardly ever really needed one, but he figured it best to ask just in case. They were more of a comfort item for him than a necessity, he only really used them in the event of an emergency or occasional bedwetting when he was especially little - which Will thought might be the case this time. 

George nodded shyly and brought his thumb up to his mouth and chewed on his thumb nail gently. Will opened the closet and grabbed a nappy, some pajama bottoms and a slightly oversized shirt. He came back out with the clothing and sat them on the bed. “Alright. Now lay down for me please, Gee.”

The boy got onto his bed and laid down while Will began to undress him. He blushed and looked away while he was getting the nappy put on him, sticking his thumb in his mouth and beginning to suck on it. He was both a thumb sucker and an avid dummy user. 

After he was diapered and dressed, he sat up on the bed and looked down at himself; the bulky padding underneath his childish Mickey Mouse themed pajama bottoms and his baggy shirt made him not only feel the part of a toddler, but look the part as well. 

“You look very cute, sweetie.” Will smiled as he admired the boy. Then he took notice of the thumb sucking. “Would you like your pappy, Georgie?” He offered. When George nodded, he went over to the bedside table and reached into it’s drawer, pulling out a black and white pacifier. He brought it over to George and gently nudged his thumb out of his mouth before sticking the pacifier teat in. 

The boy immediately took to it and began suckling on the adult-sized rubber teat. Will couldn’t help but gush over how adorable his little boy was. 

“My, look at you... You’re just a cute widdle baby aren’t ya?” He cooed and pet George’s hair. George blushed and smiled behind his pacifier. He loved this attention, he loved feeling small.

“Dada...” George mumbled before letting out a yawn and his pappy falling from his mouth. 

“My sweet boy.” Will smiled and grabbed the dummy and put it back in his baby’s mouth. “You make Dada so happy...” He sat down on the bed next to George and gently pulled him into a hug. “How’s about we take a lil nap, hmm? Are you sleepy?” He said, as it was around George’s nap time anyway. 

George gave a tiny whine of protest and shook his head before reaching up and rubbing his eyes, being a dead giveaway that he was indeed tired and needed a nap.

“Aww, I think someone’s fibbin’.” Will cooed and began rocking gently on the bed while holding George. “Come on, let’s just go night-night for a wee bit. Then you’ll have the energy to play later. Sound good?” He negotiated. 

The boy was about to whine again when he stopped and realize this wasn’t a fight he was going to win. He was sleepy and he wanted to have the energy to play. Plus being cuddled up to and rocked by Dada felt really good and relaxing. He sighed softly and nodded as he snuggled further against Will and slowly let his eyes flutter shut. 

“Sweet dreams, Georgie...” Will spoke softly as he held the boy close and gently stroked his hair. 

“Ni-ni...” George mumbled barely above a whisper as he drifted off to sleep in Will’s arms.


	3. it’s okay (little!alex/cg!james)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has had a rough week. Daddy James to the rescue! 
> 
> Alex’s littlespace: 2 years old
> 
> (cw: talk of depression, lack of eating, diaper wearing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a request by Youmakemeunpocoloco ♥︎ feel free to comment any requests or suggestions below!

Alex had just been feeling... off. Like shite, even. Trying to keep a decent upload schedule, trying to find the motivation to write a script, then film it, then edit it, and just adult responsibility in general was weighing down on him.

As he slowly woke up from his slumber, he sighed as he looked at the time on his phone - 1 in the afternoon and he’s just now woken up. He groaned and sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He really needed to get up and do something productive. 

... But the more he thought about it, the less he wanted to. ‘It’s so much work...’ He thought as stared down at his phone sadly. ‘I just wanna go back to sleep.’ 

Just as he was about to pull his duvet back up amd lay back down, there was a knock on his bedroom door. “Come in,” Alex said after pausing for a moment. He didn’t really want company right now but it might have been important. 

The door opened and in came a familiar face - James. “Hey mate,” he said as he gave an awkward wave. 

“Uh... hey.” Alex returned the gesture as he looked up at James. “Y’need something?” He asked. 

“Uh, well, kind of,” James began. “I wanted to come see how you were doing actually. It’s just, I haven’t seen you around the flat much recently and I just...” he swallowed and looked Alex in the eye. “I just worry about you, mate.” 

Alex’s face went a bit red as he locked eyes with the taller man in front of him. “O-oh, uh... Well I’m fine, I’m just... Just taking a little break from filming, that’s all.” Just then, his stomach omitted a pretty loud grumble. He blushed and clutched his duvet - he hadn’t realized how hungry he was. 

The sound of Alex’s stomach, in combination with how much he’s been isolating him and the messy state of his room, made James very worried. “When was the last time you ate, Alex?” He asked. 

“Uh...” Alex’s eyes darted away from James. “Y-yesterday... some time... I-I don’t really remember when.” 

“Alex Elmslie...” James said with a concerned tone in his voice. “What’s wrong, luv? You can tell me anything, I won’t judge you.” He sat down on the bed next to the smaller boy. “I wanna help you.” 

Alex felt his throat begin to tighten and tears spring into his eyes. “Nothing’s wrong...” He said as he curled up tighter into his sitting position on the bed. “I just don’t wanna film right now. A-and what’s the point, anyway? Everything I put out, people hate it and say such mean things to me and make me f...feel bad.” He choked on the end of his sentence as the tears began to freely flow from his eyes. “Nothing I do ever pleases anybody...” He whimpered and clutched his duvet tighter. 

Watching his mate be in so much emotional pain broke James’ heart. “Oh, Al... It doesn’t matter what they think, they’re just no-names on the internet.” He said and placed a firm hand on Alex’s shoulder, massaging it gently. “And what about your fans, hmm? They’re who you make your content for, not the haters. They love your work! I can help you make this week’s video if you’d like?” He offered. 

Alex whined and hiccuped in between cries, “D-dun’ wanna...” He said, his voice wavery from crying. In the midst of his crying, Alex had unwillingly started to enter his littlespace. Part of him wanted to snap out of it and stop bothering James, but most of him just really wanted a cuddle from Daddy. 

With that lisp, James immediately knew what had happened and quickly went into Daddy mode. “Shhhshh. Oh, don’t cry little one...” He cooed and brought Alex into a tight, loving hug. “Daddy’s got ya. It’s all gonna be okay luv.” 

Alex whined and pushed away, rubbing his eyes and sniffling. “No, no! Du- Don’t wanna be widdle.” He wiped his nose on his hoodie sleeve (much to the disgust of James). “ ‘M big boy.” He said stubbornly. 

As cute as it was to see Alex be so stubborn and speaking like a toddler, James wanted to help him relax and feel better. “Aww, are you sure you don’t wanna be little, Al?” He asked in a soft tone. “I think it might do you some good... Let you relax for a while.” 

Alex shook his head, “No, no, no!” He whined. James fought back a giggle and continued. 

“Hmmm. I think having some lunch and putting on some clean pajamas and watching some movies would be nice, don’t you?” He offered. This peaked Alex’s interest as he looked back up at James. The taller man smiled and continued. “We can watch whatever you want. And Daddy’ll put you in a nappy and bring your dummy and blanket so you can be all cozy while you cuddle with me. Does that sound like a deal?” He hoped he wasn’t pressuring Alex into doing something he didn’t want to do, but he just thought that this would be good for him. 

Alex thought for a moment before slowly nodding. “Otay Daddy.” He said as he wiped the remaining tears from his face. James smiled and got up from the bed and grabbed a change of clothes and a nappy from Alex’s closet, returning with them and beginning to dress him. 

After he was diapered and dressed in a loose, baggy pink hoodie and a pair of fluffy white and pink pajama bottoms, he made grabby hands for James. “Daddy... up?” He cooed and looked up at his caregiver with the cutest puppy eyes James had ever seen. 

The taller, stronger of the two smiled. “Awww, does widdle Alex want Daddy to carry him?” He cooed at the little boy as he went in and lifted the smaller, lankier boy up and held him on his hip with ease. “There we go. Now let’s get some food in your tummy.” 

He carried Alex out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, setting him down on the counter top, his nappy crinkling softly underneath his pants. “What would you like, lil one?” James asked. 

Alex thought for a moment. “Nuggies?” He asked, kicking his legs gently as they dangled over the edge of the counter. 

“Sure, luv, I’ll heat some up for you.” James said as he retrieved the box of dinosaur shapes chicken nuggets from the freezer and placed some on a tray to bake. While he was placing the tray in the oven, Alex noticed a box of cookies on top of the fridge. 

“Daddy, Daddy!” He said, bouncing in place and pointing at the box. “Me want dem too!” He cooed. “Pwease?” He added sweetly.

James shut the oven door and looked to where Alex was pointing, smiling a bit. “Yeh, alright. But you have to eat your nuggets first, okay sweetie?” he asked the eager toddler. Alex nodded, watching as James got two cookies from the box and placed them on a plate and set it on the table. Once the nuggets were done and cooled off, James set them on the plate as well and then sat Alex down in a chair at the table. 

It didn’t take long for Alex to devour his chicken nuggets and his cookies - he was very hungry before. James made sure to praise him plenty for finishing his food. 

“Good job, Alex!” He smiled, kissing the boy in the forehead. “What a good boy you are. You make Daddy so proud.” 

Alex beamed as James picked him up from the chair and carried him to the couch in the main room, setting him down. “Now Daddy will be right back, wait here.” He said as he disappeared to gather some supplies. He soon returned with Alex’s duvet, his pappy, and a pink sippy cup. 

He sat the items down on the couch with them and grabbed the TV remote, turning on Netflix and flicking through the kid’s movies until they found one Alex liked - The first Spongebob Squarepants movie. While the movie was getting started, James laid the blanket over the both of them and handed Alex his sippy cup. 

“I filled it with your favorite,” James said, petting Alex’s hair. “Chocolate milk, for my sweet little boy.”

Alex smiled and giggled before placing the sippy cup nub in his mouth and began to drink from it. He watched the movie and cuddled up to his Daddy, taking breaks from drinking his milk to giggle at a joke. He soon noticed his sippy cup was empty and pouted a little, making James chuckle a bit. 

“Aw.. here,” He said as he grabbed Alex’s baby pink dummy and gently nudged it between his pouty lips. “Here’s your pappy, baby.” 

Alex took his pacifier happily and suckled on it, cuddling further against his Daddy as he felt truly relaxed. The soft, comfy feeling of his nappy and his pajamas, the comfort from his dummy, the warmth from his blanket, and most of all, the presence of his Daddy made Alex feel very happy. 

He slowly closed his eyes, resting his head against James’ shoulder and clinging onto him gently. “My Daddy.” He mumbled behind his dummy, barely awake at this point. 

James looked down and saw this and smiled, his heart melting. “My baby Al.” He cooed and kissed Alex’s forehead. “Get some rest, my love.” He said quietly as he pet the boy’s hair until he was fast asleep.


	4. careful with the baby! (little!george/cg!eboys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little too intense for George while the boys record a new episode of Eboys and he slips into his littlespace.
> 
> George’s littlespace: 3 years old 
> 
> (cw: anger, yelling, feelings of shame and guilt, slight brief anxiety attack)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested anonymously ♥︎ feel free to comment any requests or suggestions below!

This was going to be a special episode of Eboys - it was going to be their first episode with all of them in the same room together. It was to be filmed in the main room of George and Alex’s apartment. For this episode, they were going to play Rainbow Six Seige. 

Everyone was excited to film this special episode of the podcast - except for George, that is. Don’t get him wrong, he loved filming with his mates and playing games with them, they just got a little too competetive for him sometimes. Of course it was all just banter and no actual hard feelings, but it still put a lot of stress on him. 

And when George becomes stressed, George becomes little. He really didn’t want that to happen and interrupt their recording, so he hoped that the boys would keep their cool at least just this once. 

While Will and James were setting up and checking the cameras, George and Alex were in charge of microphones. To say that George was a little on edge was a fair assumption. He tried not to show it in front of the others though, he didn’t want to worry them. 

‘It’s alright... just relax and you’ll be fine.’ He thought to himself. He grabbed a mic from a box and went to set it on the table in front of the couch, when all of a sudden he felt it escape his grasp and landed on the hardwood floor with a loud thud. 

Alex witnessed this and felt his blood run cold as he saw the mic hit the ground. Good microphones aren’t cheap, you know! “What the fuck George?!” He said as he bent down and picked the mic up, setting it on the table and checking that it still worked - thankfully it did.

“S-shit, I’m sorry,” George stammered as he felt his heart race in his chest at the suddenness of it all. He looked up and saw that Will and James had stopped what they were doing to see what had happened as well, adding to the embarassment. It was a good thing he had his mask and sunglasses on, otherwise everyone would see his blushing red face and his tears of embarrassment in his eyes. “I thought I had it...” 

“Well, it still works thankfully,” Alex said, softening his tone as he was relieved it wasn’t broken. “Just be more careful, mate. We need to film today and it takes at least a week to get a new mic.” 

George nodded, “Okay, yeh.” He breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the now empty box and set it aside. At least Alex wasn’t mad at him, that was good. But the yelling did make George feel more stressed than before. If the evening kept going like this, it wouldn’t end well for him. 

Later on, they were finally ready to start filming. They went through their usual intro and explaining why they were filming all together, all the while George was finding it hard to concentrate. The overwhelming threat of getting told off again and going into his littlespace was nerve racking. 

‘Christ, I’m anxious about being anxious...’ He thought as he watched the others grab their controllers, George following suit. ‘Please let this just be a fun game.’ 

It wasn’t.

It seemed like every other thing George did was a mistake. Everyone else was like a master at this game while he was, as gamers called, a complete noob. He kept getting killed at inconvenient times and places, he kept accidentally shooting at people on his own team, he kept leaving valuable items behind... he was sucking pretty hard at this game. 

The straw that broke the camels back for the others was when George had accidentally come near Will’s character while trying to escape an enemy who clearly had an aim bot enabled, thus getting both him and Will killed in the process. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Will shouted as his character lost the last amount of health he had. “We were this fuckin close to winning!” 

“Why didn’t you just run the other way?” James asked, annoyance clear in his voice. “Then Will could have still survived.” 

“It’s like you don’t even know how to play!” Alex groaned, crossing his arms across his chest and sitting back in the couch. 

George first felt numbness as his mates were berating his ability to play a video game. Then slowly he felt the stress and guilt wash over him like a bucket of cold water. He felt his hands begin to shake as he sat the controller down in his lap and felt his face become hot under his mask. “I-I’m so-sorry...” he mumbled, trying to get rid of the lump beginning to form in his throat. His thoughts were becoming fuzzy. He knew what was about to happen and he dreaded it. 

Alex, being the closest to George, picked up on his mannerisms and started to feel bad for snapping at him. “I mean, it’s okay George, it’s only a game.” He said, looking at Will and James as if to say ‘apologize. NOW.’ 

“Er.. yeh, sorry for snapping,” Will said as he rubbed the back of his neck in shame. “Just got kinda carried away, y’know how we get.” 

“I’m sorry too,” James added. “We didn’t mean to make you feel bad, Gee.” 

But even apologies couldn’t stop what was about to happen, it was already happening. George couldn’t find any words to speak as his vision blurred over with tears and his lower lip trembled. He really felt like a toddler who just got told off for being naughty. He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged himself as he began crying, tears leaking down his cheeks from underneath his shades.

Immediately this shattered the boys’ hearts as they realized he’d regressed. How could they be so mean to him? And over a dumb video game? They felt truly awful for their behavior.

“Oh, baby, don’t cry...” Alex said as he sat up straight on the couch and brought his hand up to George’s shoulder, rubbing it gently. “We’re not mad at you, we promise.” 

James reached over and gently took the cap off of George’s head and ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, “Shhshhhshh, it’s okay Georgie, don’t cry sweetie.”

Will got up from his spot and went in front of George, kneeling down in front of him so that he was eye-level with him. “Hey, Gee, can you look at me?” He spoke softly, “Look at Dada, please...” George sniffled snd hiccuped softly as he lifted his head and stared at Will. He reached up and removed his sunglasses and mask, frowning when he saw his baby’s teary eyes and red face. 

“Aw, luvy, I’m so sorry for being mean to you...” He said, looking George right in the eye. “We were all just messin’ with you. But we got too harsh, and that’s not okay.” He gently wiped away George’s tears. “We’re really, really sorry Georgie.” 

George felt himself begin to tear up again. He really wanted a cuddle from all 3 of his caregivers. The boy whimpered and made grabby hands for Will, the man giving a sad smile as he pulled George into a tight hug. He lifted his baby up and sat down on the couch with him and shushed him softly as he cried and sniffled into Will’s shoulder. 

Alex and James sat as close as possible to Will while George sat curled up in his lap and clung to him. All three of them devolved into a pile of coos and shushes and head kisses. Will gently rubbed and patted George’s back to help him relax while Alex pet his hair and James peppered him with kisses. 

Eventually, the tears and sniffling had stopped and George lifted his head from Will’s shoulder, his face a mess of tears and snot. Alex grabbed some tissues from the tissue box on the side table and gently wiped the boy’s face clean, Alex giving a slight chuckle when he scrunched his face up and whined. 

“D’ya feel better?” Will asked seeing George lift his head. George nodded and wriggled a little in his arms, getting comfy and sticking his thumb in his mouth. “Aww, what a cute baby you are.” Will smiled and cooed down at the boy. George gave a tiny smile as he sucked his thumb and relaxed in his Dada’s arms.

“Ooh, do I see a smile?” Alex said as he gently poked George’s cheek where his dimple was. “Is that a widdle smile I see, Georgie?” George giggled a tiny bit at this attention. 

“I think someone’s happy again!” James said cheerfully and pet the boy’s dark hair. “There’s a happy baby.” He cooed.

George was absolutely loving this attention he was getting. He felt peaceful and happy again as all three of his caregivers doted over him. 

“So Gee, do you wanna stay small? Or do you wanna go back to filming?” Will asked after a few minutes. “We’ll make sure not to get too rough again, right boys?” He said, and both men nodded in response. 

George thought for a moment. “Um... maybe jus’ a lil longer?” He asked. 

Will smiled and nodded, “Of course, we can stay here and cuddle as long as you want to. We can pick back up later.” He said as George smiles and restead his head back on his shoulder. He loved his caregivers so much - and he knew they loved him just the same.


	5. puppy love (little!george/cg!alex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George regresses while he and Alex are dogsitting Kenji for Fraser. Cuteness ensues. 
> 
> George’s littlespace: 4 years old 
> 
> (cw: dogs (obvs) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn’t requested by anyone, this is purely self indulgent :’) feel free to comment any requests or suggestions below!

After having heard a knock at the door, Alex went to answer it. He opened the door and saw his friend Fraser holding something wrapped in a blanket and holding a bag in his other hand. 

Alex immediately knew what was wrapped in the blanket - it was Fraser’s new shiba inu puppy, Kenji. Knowing this filled his heart with joy. He was so excited to be puppysitting, especially for such a cute puppy as Kenji. 

“Hey, come on in,” Alex said, allowing Fraser to enter his and Alex’s apartment. Just as he did, George came in to the main room from his bedroom to see who was there. Having already been in a bit of a slip, he stayed quiet and close to Alex while him and Fraser spoke. 

“His food, dish, toy and lead are in the bag,” he said, setting it down on the ground. “I try and walk him around noon and 4 and one last time at 8 but if he starts whining before then go ahead and walk him.” He took notice of George and smiled at him, giving him a wave. “Hey George.” 

George stood closer to Alex and waved shyly at Fraser. “H-hi.” He was shy around people who weren’t his caregivers whenever he was mid-regression or even fully regressed. 

“I’ll be back ‘round 6 to pick him up,” Fraser said to Alex. He and his girlfriend where going out into London for the day as a date. “I hope he isn’t any trouble.”

“Nonsense, I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Alex said. Fraser handed the bundle of blankets to Alex and gave the puppy one last head pat and a kiss on his head before leaving. 

George stared at Alex. “What’s that?” He asked. 

“It’s Fraser’s puppy,” Alex said and smiled. “Wanna see him?” 

‘Puppy?!’ George thought, immediately being plunged into littlespace. George loved puppies! He nodded excitedly and bounced in place, much to the amusement of Alex. 

“Alright, but be careful with him,” he said, “We don’t wanna scare him.” He unwrapped Kenji and let George peak into the bundle of blanket surrounding the dog. “His name is Kenji. Can you say Kenji?” He asked, having already picked up on George being little at this point. 

“K... Ken..” George stammered. 

“Keeeen-ji.” Alex anunciated. 

“Keeeenji.” George repeated. “Kenji!” He giggled when the puppy looked up at him after saying his name. 

“Good job, Gee!” Akex smiled. “Hey, do you wanna play with Kenji while I make us some lunch?” He suggested. George nodded excitedly. “Okay. I need you to sit down on the floor so he doesn’t fall off the couch.” 

George nodded and plopped down on the floor, watching Alex set Kenji down in front of him. 

“Be careful with the puppy, okay? Don’t be rough with him. He’s only a baby.” Alex said. “Don’t pull on his tail or his ears and keep your fingers out of his mouth and nose, understand sweetie?” 

George nodded obediantly, “Yes, Da.” 

“Good boy.” Alex smiled as he let Kenji go. “I’m gonna fix us some cheese toasties, I’ll come get you when it’s ready.” 

Alex left to go to the kitchen, meanwhile George was having an absolute blast with Kenji. The shiba puppy immediately jumped into George’s lap and stood against his chest, barking happily and licking the boy’s face. George would squeal and giggle in return. He fell back and laughed as Kenji crawled on top of him and absolutely went mad with the kisses. 

When Alex came back to tell George food was ready, he stopped and watched the two play for a moment and smiled. “I see you’re having fun with the puppy.” He said. 

George nodded and giggled, “Puppy’s so fun, Da!” 

“Aw, I know, baby. Puppies are a lot of fun. But let’s stop and eat before your food gets cold, hm?” Alex said, coming over to George and helping him up. George pouted a little and looked down at Kenji, who was jumping on his leg. “You can play with Kenji after we’re done eating, I promise, okay?” He proposed. George nodded and let Alex take him to the kitchen. 

They both sat down and began to eat their food, Alex distracted with his phone ashe ate. George ate about half of his cheese toastie before deciding he didn’t want the rest of it. He knew Alex wasn’t going to let him go play until he ate at least most of his food, so he needed to think of a way to get rid of the other half. 

Then, as he looked to his side, he noticed Kenji sitting on the floor and begging. This gave George an idea. He took the other half of his cheese toastie and quietly placed it on the floor next to Kenji, who immediately sniffed it and began to eat it. 

It seemed like George was going to get away with it until Alex heard chewing and looked up from his phone. He saw an empty plate, but heard chewing noises and saw the George wasn’t chewing. “George... did you give your food to Kenji?” He asked. 

“Um... no?” George said, his eyes darting away from Alex. It was always so apparent when he was lying. 

Alex looked under the table and saw Kenji devouring the remaining bit of toast. He shot back up and had a stern look on his face. “George Andrew.” He reprimanded. “We do not give our food to the puppy, mister.”

George squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as he looked down in shame. “ ‘M sowwy, Da.” He said softly. “He looked hungwy.” 

Alex softened at this. He kind of forgot that George had a toddler’s mindset and didn’t understand why you shouldn’t feed human food to an animal. “Aw. It’s alright Gee, you didn’t know. But Kenji has his own food - he eats doggy food. Understand?” 

George nodded as he swung his legs gently. “I get up now?” He asked. 

Alex nodded, “Yes sweetie, you can get up. Just don’t do it again.” George nodded obediently and got up from his chair, leading Kenji back to main room to play again. 

The boy and the puppy spent the next hour playing with the toy Fraser had left with them, George throwing it and Kenji bringing it back to him. Alex watched on from the couch, smiling how easily amused both his baby and the puppy were. 

Soon, Kenji started whining and barking at the door. He jumped up and scratched at it, trying to indicate that he wanted to go outside. 

“Da, wha’ does Kenji want?” George asked as he looked up at Alex. 

“I think Kenji needs a wee,” Alex said as he got up and went to grab the lead. George got up as well and went over to Kenji, picking him up and carrying him away from the door. “Hey, where are you taking him, buddy?” Alex asked, confused. 

“I take him to the potty!” George said. Alex couldn’t help but let a chuckle out, much to the confusion of the boy. 

“Oh baby, Kenji doesn’t use the potty,” Alex said as he took the lead and connected it to Kenji’s collar. 

“Bu’ you said we do wee wee in the potty?” George asked and cocked his head to the side. Alex was absolutely adoring how innocent George was in this mindset. 

“Yeh, you and I do our wees in the potty, but Kenji doesn’t,” Alex said, taking Kenji from George’s arms and setting him on the ground. “Doggies do their business outside in the grass.” He explained as they exited the apartment, went down the lift (George’s favorite thing ever in littlespace) and walked out the building entrance. 

“Now, while we’re out, you need to act like a big boy, okay?” Alex said to George. He hated making him act a different age than he felt, but he couldn’t just behave like a toddler in public and he definitely wasn’t about to leave him home by himself in this state. 

George nodded, “Otay- ahem. Okay.” He corrected himself as he put on his big boy act. He was pretty good at it for the most part, he just couldn’t do it for very long without slipping back into his littlespace. 

Alex and George walked Kenji outside for a while, letting him sniff the grass and bark and do his business until he was satisfied. They brought him back up to the apartment, where it was soon apparent that George was tired. 

“I think it’s nap time Georgie,” Alex said as he checked the time on his phone. George whined and pouted, plopping down on the couch. 

“Dun’ wanna nap...” He said. “Wan’ play wif Kenji.” 

“Aww, someone’s starting to get fussy.” Alex said, earning another whine and some foot stamps from George. “Now now, none of that George.”

George huffed and sat back into the couch, folding his arms across his chest. His grumpiness didn’t last long after Kenji started licking his face, making him smile and giggle. He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

Alex went into George’s room for a moment before returning with his duvet and his pacifier. “How about you take a nap with Kenji? I’m sure he could use a nap as well.” He said, to which George’s face lit up as he nodded. He laid down on the couch with the puppy while Alex laid the blanket on top of them and stuck the pappy in George’s mouth. 

“Sleep well you two,” Alex said softly and kissed George’s forehead. George smiled behind his pacifier and cuddled up with Kenji under the blanket as he drifted off to sleep.

-

After having waken from their nap, George and Kenji played for the rest of the day. Alex was certainly amused at how much the bot loved playing with the puppy. It was the sweetest, cutest thing he’d ever seen! He loved seeing his baby so happy. 

But eventually, there was a knock at the door. Alex went to open it and found Fraser there . 

“Oh! Hi Fraser,” Alex said, a bit surprised. “I hadn’t realized it was 6 already.” Even he was having so much fun watching George and Kenji that he lost track of time. “Come in, George and Kenji are playing in the main room.” 

Fraser and Alex walked into the main room together and watched George play with the dog. “Awww, George really likes him, huh?” Fraser said to Alex. He wasn’t weirded out by George’s childish behavior, he was aware of his littlespace. 

“Oh, he absolutely adores him,” Alex replied. Then he realized - George was going to be gutted when he had to let Kenji go home. That wasn’t something he was looking forward to. 

Kenji finally took notice of his owner returning and barked happily, jumping off of George’s lap and bounding over to Fraser. The man smiled and picked the puppy up and was greeted by kisses. 

“Aww, did ya miss me, buddy?” Fraser cooed to the dog and held him, petting his head gently. 

George looked up at Fraser holding Kenji and connected the dots - it was time for the puppy to go home. But he didn’t want Kenji to go home! He was having fun! He pouted and made grabby hands for Kenji, “Puppy...” He whined. 

‘Oh boy, here goes.’ Alex thought as bent down next to George. “The puppy has to go home now, baby. He lives with Fraser.” 

“Wan’ Kenji stay...” George said, his eyes beginning to fill with tears. Both Alex and Fraser felt their hearts break. 

“You’ll see him again, Gee!” Fraser said, “I go out a lot so I’ll need someone to babysit Kenji a lot. It seems like you did an excellent job watching him this time. How about I make you my official dogsitter?” He suggested. 

George’s face lit up immediately. Of course he’d like that! He nodded as he stood up from his spot on the ground and stood in front of Fraser. 

“Good, good. Now, would you like to say goodbye to Kenji for the night?” Fraser said, holding the puppy in his arms. 

George nodded and looked down at Kenji. “Bye bye Kenji...” He said as he gave the puppy one last pet and kiss on the head, making the two adults ‘awww’ in unison.

“You’re a very good dogsitter, Georgie.” Alex cooed and ruffled the boy’s hair gently. Afterwards, they said their goodbyes to Fraser and watched as he left with Kenji.


	6. help, i need somebody (little!will/cg!james)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will isn’t really one to regress very often. But when he does, it’s at the worst time. 
> 
> Will’s littlespace: 3 years old 
> 
> and yes the title is a beatles reference jfksjs
> 
> (cw: public regression, temper tantrum, slight punishment, guilt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one also wasn’t requested by anyone! feel free to comment any requests or suggestions below :)

The two thought they could use a day to themselves. What with the stress of filming every other day, it only seemed right that they took a break from it all, even just for a little while. So Will and James decided to go to the shopping centre for the afternoon.

After stopping to get some food, they started browsing the shops. They mainly checked out the clothing stores to add to their ever expanding wardrobes. 

Then, as they exited the Gucci store and began looking for their next stop, they happened to pass a shop that had bright, pastel colors on the walls and dozens of toys in the display window. 

Will almost passed it up, but then back tracked to stare into the display. ‘Oh... that’s a cute bunny.’ He thought as his eyes landed on a mint green, fluffy rabbit. ‘Ah, I don’t need it.’ He said, turning on his heel to begin walking away. 

But something made him stop and turn back around, stepping closer to the window and peering in. ‘I do really want it though..’ His thoughts were beginning to sound less like the thoughts of an adult and more like that of a child. ‘Maybe Daddy’ll buy it for me!’

Wait, was he regressing? He shook his head as if to shake the thoughts away. No, he can’t start this. Not here, not in public, please anywhere BUT in public.

“I don’t need it,” he said quietly to himself, looking away from the window. But his eyes slowly looked back to it as his eyebrows furrowed. He whined softly, “I... I wan’ it though.” He mumbled. He was at the point of no return now.

“Oi, there you are!” A voice suddenly said. Will turned to look and saw James coming over to him, shopping bags in hand. “I thought I lost ya there. What’s caught your eye?” He said, looking to where Will was looking. His face fell a bit as he realized he was looking at a toy shop. ‘Uh oh.’ He thought. “Will.. are you, uh, little right now?” He asked in a low whisper. 

Will defensively shook his head, “Nuh-uh! ‘M big!” He said, looking back to the bunny. “C’n I has that, Daddy?” He asked, pointing to the toy rabbit. 

James cursed under his breath. Will hadn’t regressed in a long while - he just didn’t need to as often as George or Alex. And of course, the one time his little side decides to come out, it’s in a busy shopping centre. He knew it wasn’t the boy’s fault, he just wished it wasn’t such bad timing. He just knew he needed to get them out of there quickly. 

“Um... Not right now sweetie,” James said, trying to keep his voice low as to not draw attention to them. “I promise we can get it next time, okay? We need to leave.” He grabbed the boy’s hand and expected him to follow, but he wouldn’t budge. 

“Pwease?” Will asked with begging eyes. 

James sighed and shook his head, “Daddy said no, luv. Now let’s go, we need to go home.” 

Will suddenly growled and stamped his foot, “No wanna go home!” He said, pulling on James’ hand. James looked back in surprse - he knew Will had a bit of a temper when he was little but he’d never blatantly defied him like this before. 

“Will, let’s go,” James said with more authority in his voice. Will only whined more and continued to refuse to budge from his spot. “William Lenney, stop this behavior right now. People are watching.” He demanded sternly. 

“No!” Will said loudly and plopped down on the cold, hard tile ground of the hall.

James was getting fed up. “You get up right now or you’re going to sit in time out when we get home.” He hated threatening his baby with punishment, but what else was he supposed to do? He was causing a scene in public and they needed to leave immediately. 

“Dun’ care!” Will growled at James, crossing his arms. “Time out stupid!” 

“That’s it,” James said as he bent down and grabbed a hold of Will, picking him up and trying to set him on his feet, only for the boy to refuse. He kicked and cried as the taller of the two tried his hardest to keep calm, but it wasn’t quite working. “Will, stop it!” He begged. 

“NO!” The boy said, once again allowing his legs to become weak and noodle-like as James tried to stand him up. That seemed to be the boy’s favorite word at the moment. 

James had had it. He grunted and picked Will up all the way, throwing him over his shoulder and holding him there like a stack of wood. Even with as strong as he was, this was a pretty difficult task, but it needed to be done. 

Will wailed and kicked as James carried him to the exit of the shopping centre. People were definitely staring now, but at this point. James didn’t really care. He was aggravated and confused. Will was angry and possibly tired. They needed to be home. 

Getting Will into the car was a challenge in of itself, but eventually it was done. James buckled Will into the passenger’s seat while Will just glared out the window and sniffled, his face red and wet with tears. It hurt seeing his baby so upset, but James couldn’t let him just get away with behaving so badly - and in public, no less! 

The drive home was purely silent, save for Will’s sniffles and whimpers. The closer they got to home, the more sad and anxious Will became. He’d never been in time out before... He didn’t mean to be so naughty and make Daddy upset with him. Did this mean his Daddy hated him now? The thought alone brought more tears to Will’s eyes. 

As they got home, James lead Will to their apartment and shut the door behind them. He lead the boy over to a corner of the room and made him sit down. “You stay there for 10 minutes and think about what you’ve done.” He said. “And when time is up, I want an apology.” 

Will nodded silently as he hung his head in shame and sniffled, fresh tears falling from his eyes while James turned away to set the timer on his phone and put the shopping away.

The longer Will sat in time out, the more worried he was that he ruined his relationship with James. He felt so shameful and guilty about his tantrum - all of that over a dumb toy? He felt silly and shameful. He didn’t blame James for punishing him, and he wouldn’t have blamed him if he hated him now too. 

The ten minutes soon where up and James returned to see how Will was doing. When he cane over, he found Will curled up in the corner he was sat in, his face buried in his knees and very audibly sniffling and crying. This made James feel terrible. Was he too harsh on him? 

“Time’s up, Will,” James said. But Will didn’t move, he didn’t even flinch. James bent down in front of Will. “Hey, baby? Time out is over,” He said softly, placing a hand on Will’s shoulder. “You aren’t in trouble anymore.” 

Will cried harder as he heard that, curling up tighter. “ ‘M-m s-sowwy-yyy...” He sobbed and hiccuped, muffled. “D-dun’ hate me, pwease D-Daddy.” 

James’ heart broke instantly hearing that. His baby thought he hated him? Was he that cruel to him before? ‘This wouldn’t have happened if I just got the stupid rabbit for him before we left.’ He thought. 

“Oh, sweetheart! Daddy doesn’t hate you at all!” James said, pulling Will into a tight hug. It hurt his heart to even think that his baby, his love, thought that he could ever hate him. “Daddy could never hate you, luvy... He loves you very, very much.” 

Will hiccuped and hugged his Daddy back, clinging to him like a koala as he was picked up and held tightly and bounced gently. James shushed him and hummed softly to help him relax, cooing into his ear about how much he loved him. 

Eventually Will did calm down. He both looked and sounded exhausted, yawning and rubbing his eye with his fist.

“ ‘M sowwy, Daddy...” He repeated, his voice a bit groggy from crying. 

“Shhhshh, I know baby, I forgive you.” James said as he wiped away the remaining tears and peppering the boy’s cheek with kisses. “Daddy’s sorry for making you so upset.” 

“I wuv you.” Will said quietly, resting his head on James’ shoulder and sticking his thumb in his mouth. His eyelids fluttered shut as he felt so tired and so peaceful in his Daddy’s arms. 

“I love you too, baby boy,” James cooed and sat down on the couch in the main room. He heard some soft snoring and smiled, figuring all the crying really wore Will out. He sit back on the couch and let his baby rest on him. He deserved a rest.


	7. birthday boy (little!alex/cg!eboys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is feeling lonely and little when he thinks his friends had forgotten his birthday. His caregivers throw him a special little private party to make up for it.
> 
> Alex’s littlespace: 3 years old 
> 
> (cw: loneliness, forgetting someone’s birthday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long pause between chapters! the last week had been kinda rough for me but things are beginning to look up so i got my writing muse back :) 
> 
> this wasn’t requested by anyone! feel free to leave any request below.

Alex never really liked doing anything for his birthday. It was just another year closer to death in his eyes. Of course his parents threw birthday parties for him as a child but after he reached the age of 13 he didn’t really have them anymore - the most he does nowadays to celebrate is drink more and smoke a little more weed than normal. 

But this year felt... different. Him and George had just moved into a new flat and everything just felt odd and different. The past year had been a weird time for everyone. 

One way it was different for Alex was that he was little a lot more often than he used to be. Which was understandable given the circumstances. Sometimes he just needed an escape from reality for a moment and let himself unwind until he felt better enough to face it again. 

And it wasn’t any different on his birthday. Even though he lived with George, he still felt lonely occasionally. They both had their own busy schedules to keep to most of the time so they didn’t really hang out a lot. This made it hard when Alex wanted to be little but George was busy or out, meaning he had to either care for himself or hold it back - both of which he hated doing. He was a very needy and clingy little. 

But today was going to be different - just last night he and the boys had decided to set aside filming and hang out for Alex’s birthday. As he sat up in bed and looked at his phone, he already saw a text from George from about 15 minutes before he woke up. 

‘hey man i know you wanted to hang out today but me will n james have some stuff to do for the podcast. some last minute shit. sorry bout that.’

Immediately the boy’s face fell. Of course... not even his flat mate and best friends had time for him. He sighed sadly and sat his phone back down. No prior warning? Not even a happy birthday text? Just ‘sorry we have shit to do lol’.

‘They must have forgotten.’ He thought, sinking back into his bed as tears welled up in his eyes. He didn’t know why he cared so much, it was just any other day to him. His birthday wasn’t anything special... but it still hurt him to think his friends cared that little about him. What kind of best friends forget their other best friend’s birthday? He sniffled and buried his face into his pillow. 

—

In George’s bedroom, he and the remaining two Eboys were in a discord call with one another, discussing this and that about the podcast. They were in the middle of a conversation about who to invite next when James suddenly spoke up. 

“Shouldn’t Alex be part of this conversation?” He asked. 

“Probably yeh, but I gave him the day off from the podcast today,” George replied.

“Why’d he need a day off?” Will asked. “I mean that’s fine ‘n all but is he okay?” 

“Oh yeh he’s fine,” George nodded as he grabbed his phone. “It’s just today is his...” he stopped as he saw the date on his phone upon unlocking it. Then an all-day event notification came on his screen that read ‘Alex’s Birthday’ and a cake emoji next to it. “Shit!” He near-shouted. 

“What?!” Both James and Will replied with the same amount of urgency. 

“It’s his fucking birthday!” George said as he checked the date a couple more times. Silence filled the call as all three of them felt immense guilt wash over them. George then remembered the text he’d sent him earlier. “Um.. I’ll be right back,” he said and quickly muted his microphone before getting up and quickly leaving his room. 

He cursed under his breath as he reached Alex’s bedroom door and knocked on it. “Al?” He said. Silence. Maybe he was still asleep.. but something in George told him to not walk away. He slowly opened the door and began to step inside when he saw Alex curled up in his bed, his face buried in a pillow and crying quietly into it. “Alex..?” George asked again. 

“G-go ‘way!” He cried, sounding muffled from the pillow in his face. Now George knew what was up - and a new wave of guilt washed over him. 

“Oh, Al... What’s wrong, buddy?” He spoke softly as he made his way over to the bed. Alex curled up tighter and whined. George sat down on the bed and gently placed a hand on Alex’s back and rubbed it slowly. “Can you tell me what’s got you upset, luv?” He asked. Though he had a feeling he knew what. 

Alex sniffled and hiccuped as he lifted his face from his pillow for a moment. “P-Pappa ‘n Dada ‘n D-Daddy forgotted m-my birfday.” He stammered before fresh tears came rolling down his cheeks and buried his face back in the pillow again. 

George couldn’t believe how careless they had been. Not only was Alex upset but he was upset enough that he was put into his headspace. He needed to make it up to his baby. They all did. While keeping his hand on Alex’s back, his free hand grabbed his phone and started a group text between him, James and Will. 

‘code red guys alex is both very upset and very little. i think i know what’ll make him feel better tho. i need you guys to go out and buy party supplies and a cake and head over ASAP. i’ll pay you both back later. just please hurry if you can.’ 

After getting confirmation texts from both of them, he sat his phone down and gently pulled Alex into a hug. “I am so so so sorry baby...” he cooed softly into the boy’s ear and peppered him with kisses. “We’re gonna make it up to you, okay?” 

Alex sniffled and clung to George’s shirt. “H-how?” He asked, resting his head on his Pappa’s shoulder. 

“Well Daddy and Dada are on their way over now and we’re gonna have a party just for you, hmm?” George said, holding the boy close and snuggling with him in his lap. “With cake and presents and everything for ya. Does that sound good?” 

Alex slowly nodded as he stuck his thumb in his mouth and cuddled against George. He was still sort of upset with them for forgetting to begin with, but at least they were making up for it now. He grimaced a little when George cleaned the boy’s teary, snotty face off with a tissue before going back to snuggling with him and sucking on his thumb. 

George grabbed a hold of his phone again and sent a text over to Fraser asking if he and Luce could come over, making sure they knew that Alex was regressed. 

‘sure thing! shall i bring kenji along too?’

‘yesss he’d love that! thx” 

Some time passed with George and Alex snuggling in bed and watching kid’s shows while James and Will were setting everything up. An hour had passed before Alex looked up at George and whined softly. 

“Where is Daddy and Dada?” He asked. 

“They’ll be ready in just a minute, luvy.” George replied and kissed Alex’s forehead. “Let’s watch some more Gumball, hmm?” The boy seemed content with that answer as he turned his focus back to the screen. 

George was beginning to wonder how they were doing himself when all of a sudden there was a knock on the bedroom door, in coming Will and James. 

“Happy Birthday, little prince!” Will cheered as he came over to the bed and ruffled the boy’s hair, earning a giggle from him.

“How’s our widdle birthday boy?” James asked as he kissed the boy’s nose. “You ready for your party, sweetie?” 

Alex looked down at himself. “ ‘M still in my jammies.” He said. 

“That’s alright!” Will said, pulling the small boy into his arms and holding him on his hip. “Section 10 Article 5 of the official Birthday Rule Book says the birthday boy can wear jammies to his party if he wants.” Alex was almost certain that wasn’t a real thing but found it silly anyway and giggled. 

After fixing the boy’s hair, the three walked out of the bedroom and into the living room of the flat. Pink and white balloons and streamers decorated the area, and the dining room table was covered in a white tablecloth with pink plates, cups and cutlery. At the center of the table was a round cake with white frosting and rainbow icing trim and “Happy Birthday Alex!” written in pink icing. On the ground next to the table were presents, some wrapped and some in bags. 

While Alex stared in awe at the scenery, a knock came from from front door. George went to answer it and found Fraser, Luce and Kenji. 

“Come in,” He invited them inside. Kenji immediately saw Alex and barked happily, darting over to him and Will and jumping up and down excitedly. 

Alex looked down at the pup and immediately lit up. “Ke’ji!” He cheered and reached down for him. Will smiled and placed Alex down on his feet so that he could play with the shiba puppy. 

Fraser and Luce sat their present with the rest of them while the adults all gathered in the living room to converse among themselves, Alex sitting in the middle of the carpet and playing with Kenji. Everyone made sure to wish Alex a happy birthday individually and give him plenty of attention, which made him feel very special and happy. 

After a while of talking and hanging out, James stood up from his spot on the couch. “How’s about we have some cake, hmm?” He suggested. “Are you ready for cake, baby?” He asked Alex. 

Alex nodded. Of course he was ready for cake! He’s always ready for cake! Everyone moved to the dining table, George helping Alex sit down in the chair closest to the cake before grabbing his lighter and lighting the candles with it. 

While everyone sang Happy Birthday to Alex, he couldn’t help but get teary eyed. He was feeling so down and lonely just hours before, and now everyone had gone out of their way to make his birthday special after all. He really loved his caregivers, and Fraser, Luce and Kenji. When it came time for him to blow out the candles, everyone had noticed his wet eyes. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Will asked softly, placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

“N-nothing...” Alex sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his fists. “ ‘M jus’ r-really happy.” He smiled. Everyone at the table aww’d and smiled as well. Alex soon relaxed enough to blow out his candles, the surrounding guests clapping and cheering for him. 

Will cut the cake and served everyone their piece, making sure Alex had “the big piece” (they were all equally the same size, but don’t tell him that). The boy ate his cake messily, being the toddler that he was mentally, and got frosting all over his mouth and chin, much to the amusement of the others. 

After everyone was done eating and Alex had his face cleaned off, it was time for presents. As George stared down at the pile of presents on the ground, a realization struck him - he hadn’t gotten the boy anything! James must have saw the panic on his face and nudged him gently. 

“Don’t worry, Will ‘n I got something for you,” He whispered. George breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, though he still felt bad for not getting anything himself. He made a mental note to get Alex something later and give it to him as an ‘oops I forgot this was in my closet!’ kind of late gift.

One by one, Alex opened his presents at the table. He’d gotten a new stuffie from Will - a flamingo. From James he’d gotten a pink princess themed sippy cup and dummy matching set. George had “gotten” him a Lego set. Fraser and Luce had gotten him a new pair of pajama bottoms and a pink unicorn throw blanket. Of course, they’d all gotten Alex gifts that his adult self would like as well but they decided to wait until later to give them to him when he was mentally old enough to appreciate them. 

But in the meantime, little Alex was ecstatic about his presents. He loved how soft and fluffy the blanket was and how cuddly the flamingo was and how pretty his new sippy and pappy were. He couldn’t wait to build his new Lego set! He was very happy with his gifts. 

“Fank you!” He cooed happily as he hugged his stuffed flamingo tightly. “I wuvs it all!” 

Everyone smiled and doted over how adorable and sweet the boy was. They all moved back to the living room and continued to talk and hang out for a while, James having taken Alex’s new sippy cup and filling it with strawberry milk for him. 

Alex drank from his sippy cup and played with Kenji for a while before it became apparent that it was nap time for him. He kept yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“I think it’s about nap time, Al,” George said after he noticed the boy yawn for the third time within a 20 minute time span. Alex immediately whined and shook his head, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Nuh-uh..” he whined. “Not sweepy.” 

“Are you sure, baby?” Will asked. 

“Yes!” Alex growled as he cuddled up tighter with his stuffed animal. 

All three caregivers gave each other a knowing look. The cake from earlier in combination with being sleepy was making him stressy. James got up and went over to Alex and lifted him up, despite the boy’s whines. 

“Awww, my poor widdle Awex is getting cwanky, isn’t he?” He cooed as he cradled the boy in his arms. Alex whined and wriggled and pouted. Will got up and grabbed Alex’s new dummy and gently nudged it into the boy’s mouth. 

“Shhh, there there.” Will said with a soft smile. “Little boys need their rest so they can play.” 

Alex grumbled softly but soon started to suck on his binky, his scowl softening after a moment. George followed next as he got up and gently ran his fingers through the boy’s hair and cooed to him, making Alex relax even more. As James and Will carried the boy to his bedroom, George thanked Fraser and Luce for coming over before they left and he followed the others. 

James gently laid Alex down in his bed with his flamingo, his pappy still firmly in his mouth and his soft blanket clutched in his hands. Alex curled up in his soft, comfy bed and sighed softly, his eyelids beginning to flutter shut. Each of his caregivers gave him a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight to him and waited until he was asleep before leaving his side, George turning on a night light before shutting the bedroom light off and closing the door behind him quietly. 

Alex had a really good birthday and he was very, very thankful for his Daddy, Dada and Pappa.


End file.
